


Monochrome Skies

by Sunhealer24



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dark, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Deception, Difficult Decisions, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Human Mark Fischbach, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Long-Term Relationship(s), Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, This Is Why I'm Not Allowed To Have A Pen And Paper, Threats, Threats of Violence, Wicca, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24
Summary: Okay. . . Is this thing on?My name's Y/n, and I'm in a happy, committed relationship with my boyfriend. His name's Mark, if that's of any importance.But that's not why I'm here today. I need some help. For lack of a better term, I've been. . . seeing things. I can't offer full disclosure, but he appears in shadows.He's getting closer, and he holds an aura of darkness. Is there anyone out there that can help me? Anyone?He's getting closer, and if he gets to me, I don't think I'll be able to stop him. . .





	1. A Date

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! Yay guys, I'm branching out from Gravity Falls! I love Mark, and I decided to give this a try. 
> 
> I'm sorry that the first chapter's not that good, I swear it will get better. This is more introduction than anything.

“Hey, are you coming?” My phone chimed, and I laughed, reading it. Mark could be awfully impatient when he wanted to be. I knew he'd be waiting outside for me, reading through comments on his recent video.

Mark was a YouTuber, and a rather popular one at that. He had posted a video earlier today, and I hoped desperately that we wouldn't be accosted on our date. We'd been together a few months, and, before that, I'd barely known YouTube existed. I mean, I knew it was a thing, but I pretty much ignored it.

Netflix was enough for me, so I hadn't felt the need to get on YouTube. That had all changed when Mark walked into my life. Stunningly handsome, and single to boot, we'd met at a bar. 

It was a small one, of course. Practically a hole in the wall. I had never been particularly social before, and I had had a bad day at work. Mark was trying to get a drink incognito, because, no matter how much he loved his fans, they could get tiring to handle.

He'd sat down at the barstool next to me, and I'd looked at him out of curiosity. He ruffled his dark hair, obviously tired, as he'd ordered a beer. He had sparse stubble decorating his face, which I studied as the bartender got his drink. I turned back to my own drink, nursing it quietly.

After a moment, I noticed that he had been studying me too. I sunk lower in my seat, hoping to avoid his scrutiny. I was afraid he would see a mousy girl, dark hair, medium skin, nosy as all fuck. My cheeks flushed slightly. Of course he noticed me sizing him up. 

“Hey.” He greeted neutrally, and I looked around to see who he was talking to. But there was only us at the bar. I looked towards him, and he stared back at me.

"A-are you talking to me?" I stuttered out? Real smooth Y/n. I was going to embarrass myself in front of this handsome stranger before we even really met.

He didn't seem to mind, chuckling slightly. "Yes. What's your name?" How did he still want to talk to me? 

"Y/n." I was able to just slightly keep my voice from shaking while I answered his question. He chuckled again, a deep, rich sound, and I couldn't help but crack a small smile too.

"Nice to meet you Y/n. My name's Mark." He wrote down something on a napkin, and slid it over to me. His number. "Want to give me yours?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I bent over my own napkin, my hair falling over my face and, hopefully, concealing my flushed cheeks. I wrote down my number, carefully tracing every line and curve of the numbers, even if I was sure he would immediately throw it in the trash after we both left. 

When I finished, my blushing had cooled to an acceptable level, and I looked up to find him watching me expectantly. I gingerly handed him the napkin, as if it would shatter the moment I let go of it. I watched him, in the same meticulous fashion that I had written my number with, enter it into his phone. 

A moment later, I received a text from an unknown number. "Hey there cutie," It read. I double, then triple, checked the number, and sure enough, it was the same number that Mark had given me. 

We smiled at each other, seemingly both relieved to have not received a fake number from the other. We chatted for a bit longer before I excused myself because I had to to home and finish typing a report for my work. 

He accepted my apology at the sudden leave, though he did seem a bit mournful at me having to leave. I apologized again, before letting myself out of the small establishment we had just been in. 

 

Later that night, I received another text from Mark. "Hey, I forgot to ask you earlier. Would you like to go out with me on Tuesday? I know a place, a bit hole in the wall, but it has nice food, good service, and I'll pay. Tuesday at 9:00?" 

Laughing slightly to myself while my heart soared, I replied with a quick message. "Tuesday at 9:00 is fine. Send me the address?" He did, and on Tuesday, we met at the said restaurant. Mark had not been lying, the food was good, the service was great, and most importantly, the company was outstanding. He told me about his career on YouTube, and I was astonished to learn just how popular the beautiful ravenette was.

After a few more dates, Mark and I started going steady. And the rest is history. 

 

My phone chimed again, pulling me out of my reminiscing. "Come on slowpoke." Mark teased. "They're going to give away all your food." 

"I'm coming." I shot back. "I just need one more minute." I finished putting some lipstick on, and stuck the tube in my purse. Giving myself one last glance in the mirror, I headed downstairs, towards Mark.

His face lit up when he saw me, and he pulled me into a gentle kiss. "Took you long enough." He grumbled good-naturedly. "I'm hungry." 

I swatted him on the shoulder, in the same playful mood, and chastised him gently. "You try putting makeup on in less than ten minutes. See how well you do." 

He sighed, and looked up to the sky as if begging for an answer of what to do with his girlfriend. "Come on Markimoo." I said, using his well-known nickname. "Let's go eat dinner." 

As we stepped into the car, I could have sworn I saw a shadow in the mirror. But when I looked back, it was gone. 

Shaking it off, I buckled my seatbelt and Mark took off. I couldn't help glancing behind us a bit uneasily. When I looked back, the shadow was there again, in the oddly familiar shape of a man. 

 

I watched in the rearview mirror as he disappeared into thin air.


	2. Anarchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with the second chapter! It's longer than usual, and I put a lot of effort into it! I really hope you enjoy!

Mark pulled up to the restaurant and groaned, seeing the parking lot full of cars. I looked around at all of them, and was thankful that no one had noticed us yet. 

 

"If we didn't have reservations, I'd suggest we go somewhere else." Mark said. I understood exactly what he meant. The fans were wonderful and supportive, but some days we just didn't want to deal with them. 

 

Mark being a YouTuber meant that our relationship was out in the open, and that everyone knew who we were. While I loved the community as much as Mark did, sometimes we just wanted some personal time to ourselves. 

 

A small smile ghosted across my lips. I wouldn't change a minute of this for anything. "Come on Mark." I said, leaning over to kiss him gently. "Let's just go in. They put us in the private room, so after we make it there, we're home free." 

 

Mark let out a sigh of defeat as he stopped the car and opened his door. "I know." Was all he said. He looked very tired all of a sudden. I knew it had been a long day for him, and he really just wanted some personal time. It didn't help that he had just recently gotten over being sick. 

 

"Are you okay babe?" I asked him, slightly concerned. He nodded slowly before stepping out of the car and shutting the door behind him. I exited the car as well and joined him around the other side. I gripped his hand tightly, trying to reassure him. He gave me a quick glimpse of the lopsided smile that I so loved, letting me know that I had succeeded. 

 

He slipped on his sunglasses, and I chuckled quietly to myself. It was almost like we were in a superhero comic, where everyone believed that glasses would conceal your identity. We walked into the restaurant hand in hand, and looked around. It wasn’t as bad inside as it had appeared to be outside. A waiter asked if we had a reservation, and I gave him our names. Without batting an eye, he checked his list and led us to the private room in the back. 

 

I visibly relaxed, thankful that we were able to get back here with no incident. Mark let go of my hand and took off his sunglasses, folding them and placing them by the clear glass of water in front of him on the table. He smiled at me, saying nothing for a minute. “I have to use the bathroom Y/n, okay?” He asked. I nodded, and he got up from the table, retreating to the men’s restroom. 

 

It was no more than a minute after he left that I got a cold chill. I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself. I became self conscious, looking around before trying to shake the feeling of being watched off. I pulled open my purse, searching for a compact mirror and my lipstick. Finding them both, I used reapplying my lipstick as an excuse to check for someone behind me. 

 

I almost dropped both the items as I caught the same vaguely familiar shadow of a man in the mirror. It was the same one as I had seen in the car. My heart pounding heavily, I tried to keep my hands from shaking as I capped the lipstick, closed the mirror, and put them away in my purse. I pulled out my cell phone and immediately logged onto a wiccan website that I had used before.

 

I’d never really been superstitious, but my mother had created an account for me on this website, ‘just in case’. Admittedly, it was fun to log on every once in a while and browse to see what ‘spells’ and ‘miracle cures’ people who called themselves witches had come up with. A few months ago, a bit after Mark and I had started dating, while browsing through, I had come upon an article where a woman had talked about a shadow that had been following her. 

 

At the time, I had brushed it off as rumors, or maybe a trick of the light. Maybe the poor woman was going crazy. But her fellow members had treated it as if it was the coming of the apocalypse. I didn’t  _ disrespect  _ these people, my mother was a wiccan after all, and whatever she had used on me when I was younger had assuredly worked. I was never sick and I rarely suffered misfortune, but I thought that these people put too much faith in what they didn’t understand. 

 

Now, I was in a completely different state of mind. My mind kept flitting back to the article, the post, the comments of the other wiccans. ‘Just in case’ came sooner than I ever would have hoped. With shaking fingers, I clicked the video icon on the main page of the forum. The shining letters told me to state my name, relationship, and problem. 

 

“ Okay. . . Is this thing on?” I hesitated for a minute, trying to figure out what to say, all the while, keeping an eye out for anyone coming my direction. Start with the basics Y/n.

“My name's Y/n, and I'm in a happy, committed relationship with my boyfriend. His name's Mark, if that's of any importance.” I briefly wondered if any of these people would make the connection of myself to my mother, or that my boyfriend Mark, was in fact, the famous YouTuber. I brushed the thought away like a cobweb in a breeze.

“But that's not why I'm here today. I need some help. For lack of a better term, I've been. . . seeing things. I can't offer full disclosure, but he appears in shadows.” My tone got increasingly desperate. How was I supposed to explain this to anyone? How was anyone supposed to help me?

“He's getting closer, and he holds an aura of darkness. Is there anyone out there that can help me? Anyone?” I took another deep breath, trying to stave off my panic. My mother’s teachings had started to kick in, and I was hyper aware of my surroundings, all too familiar with the feeling of the darkness closing in, just as it had many years ago, when the darkness took him too. I closed my eyes. I can’t face that truth right now. 

 

“He's getting closer, and if he gets to me, I don't think I'll be able to stop him. . .” I finished. Perhaps a little too ominous, but the truth. I didn’t know what the figure wanted with me, but he was definitely coming for me and me alone. Perhaps this was why my mom had protected me so fiercely. Maybe it was my destiny to go where she had tried to prevent, where my brother had gone. Maybe I was to follow him. 

No. I had told myself many moons ago that I would not face that part of myself again. That I wouldn’t ever talk about that day again. I had promised mom, and, above all, I had promised myself. I clicked the off button on the video recording and clicked post.

I watched as the wheel spun, filling up the loading bar. A popup greeted me, telling me that my video had been posted, and that an email would be sent to me if someone responded. I felt like I was moving through a thick fog as I put my phone away.  

“Hey, babe? Are you okay?” Mark’s concerned voice sliced through the fog, drawing me back into reality. I smiled at him, grateful that he was back. My boyfriend, my rock, my clarity.

 

“Of course babe.” I replied. “Are we going to eat or not? I’m hungry!” He laughed, sitting back down beside me. He put his hand on my leg, and squeezed it comfortingly. I laid my head on his shoulder. I was so lucky to have him in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I'm a wiccan! *Jazz hands*
> 
> Really hope you enjoyed the chapter, hopefully another one will be out soon! Leave me a comment if you liked the chapter, questions are welcomed!


	3. Reply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Y/n gets her answer, just not the one she wanted.

"Oh, Mark!" I exclaimed, pointing at a dish on the menu. "This looks really good!" 

 

He looked over to see the brightly colored picture that I was pointing at, before nodding. "Yeah, that does look pretty good." He concluded. "Is that what you want?" 

 

"Mmmhhh. . . maybe?" I questioned. "Let me look through for another minute." I continued to look through the menu, and seeing nothing else that caught my eye, I decided to go with my initial choice. 

 

"Have you decided yet, babe?" Mark asked me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. 

 

"Yeah, I'm going to go with the house salad." I replied, showing him the picture that had originally caught my eye. 

 

"Alright, whatever you want." Mark said, kissing my cheek right as the waiter came back to take our menus. 

 

"What will we be having tonight?" He asked us, pulling out a pen and notepad. 

 

"I would like the gnocchi, and my girlfriend wants the house salad." Mark told him. 

 

"Alright. We'll have your order out in about twenty minutes." The waiter informed us before taking the menus and walking away. 

 

My phone buzzed, and I took it out. An unknown number had texted me. 

**_"You two look so cute together."_ **

 

My face went pale. "Excuse me Mark, I need to use the bathroom." I said, tucking my phone in my pocket. 

 

He smiled at me knowingly, and let go of me, leaving me free to run off to the privacy of the bathroom. 

 

_ "Who are you?"  _ I texted back fiercely, slamming and locking the bathroom door behind me. 

 

**_"You already know who I am."_ ** Was the confusing text I got in response. 

 

Asshole. 

 

My email pinged. A response already from my post. 

 

The reply to my post did little to ease my growing concern. "Stay away from him for as long as you can, Y/n. Practice protection spells, banishing spells; if the shadows get you, it's likely you won't survive." 

  
  


Lovely. Everything was piling on to my growing concerns. I sighed, closing my eyes and resting my head against the cool wall. 

  
  


**_"Rough day, Y/n?"_ **

 

I yelped at the sudden male voice that startled me out of my thoughts. 

 

"Who- what?" 

 

**_"Shh."_ ** A man leaned against the opposite wall, smirking. He looked shockingly like Mark, but something was  _ off  _ about him. 

 

He radiated darkness, malice, bitterness all at once. It rolled off him in almost palpable waves. 

 

I stood still for a moment as we sized each other up before bolting for the door. 

 

The man was there in an instant, in front of me, his hand against the door with surprising force.  **_"Not until we're done talking."_ **

 

I backed up against the sink, putting in Mark's speed dial behind my back, but the cell phone flew into his hand.  **_"And we're not calling your_ ** **boyfriend** **_either."_ **

 

He wasn't smiling anymore. He was  _ angry.  _

 

The air around him seemed to distort, fracturing and warping, crackling and buzzing with a dark energy. 

 

"W-who are you?" I asked, stuttering just a little. 

 

**_"I'm known by many names. But you can call me Dark."_ ** He leaned over to kiss the back of my hand.  **_"And I already know you. The charming, darling, Y/n."_ **

 

He smirked again, his moods seeming to change out of the blue.  **_"You seem. . . confused, my dear."_ **

 

My hand was burning where he had kissed it. "Hell yeah I'm confused. I don't even know you!" 

 

**_"Ah. But I know you well. And before the week is out, you shall know me as well."_ ** I clenched my teeth, and scrubbed at my hand where it burned.  **_"Does it hurt? You'll get used to it."_ **

 

His laugh was quick and derisive. Cold.  **_"He took you from me. But I'll have you yet."_ **

 

"Who?" I asked, trying to make sense of Dark's words. But he was already gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> This took me way to long to complete. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, because I'm working on serveral other works at the moment. 
> 
> Charlie or Sam, if you're reading this, keep me on track with updates as best you can.
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
